


Exquisite

by hunters_retreat



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, RPS/Kushiel's Dart (Fusion), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cassiline Brother Jared, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, anguissette Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving him is exquisite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> This was not technically prompted, but when I mentioned how much I really think someone needs to write Jensen as an anguissette from the Kushiel series [](http://locknkey.livejournal.com/profile)[locknkey](http://locknkey.livejournal.com/) said she wanted!  So here it is.   I tried to keep it in the same style as the books so damn the drabble was hard!!!  :P  You can't say anything in her style in 100 words :P   For the December Drabble Days.

 

  
Kushiel’s Dart pierced my eye with a single prick of crimson among a circlet of mossy green but my sight is my own, and I confess I have never yet seen a sight more beautiful.

Tall and lean, with golden skin and auburn curls that clung as he finished his sword work, I watched as Jared took up the robes of the Cassiline Brotherhood.  Never in my years as an _anguissette_ , not even the first delicious blossom of pain could compare with the exquisite torture of the heat in his eyes and the knowledge that I could never be his.

 

 

 


End file.
